


Dirty Thoughts

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Age of Ultron, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Party, Tumblr Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, Vision - Freeform, based on a tumblr prompt, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Requested line is bolded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested line is bolded.

You had joined the Avengers not long after Vision had been created and you felt more comfortable around him than you did the others—more free to be yourself.  The others were overprotective of you while Vis had faith that you weren’t going to get yourself killed.  You enjoyed helping Vis integrate with humans more—and helping him figuring out things he enjoys.  It wasn’t long until you both were inseparable and a formidable team during fights.  Which is probably why it was only the pair of you still awake cleaning up after the party Tony had just thrown at Stark Tower.  Tony had drunkenly slurred that it could wait until morning, but the thought of having to clean in the morning while nursing a hangover didn’t appeal to you.

“I could do this while you go to bed.” Vision was stacking cups off various tables while you stood on your tip toes trying to put the shot glasses you had just washed away.

“I can’t sleep if I know the living area is trashed.” You replied, grunting with effort.  This really was hard when you were drunk; maybe that last drink wasn’t your finest choice.

Vision chuckled and walked his stack of cups to the sink.  He turned to help you, reaching up easily and grabbing the shot glass out of your hand and putting it safely in its spot in the cabinet.  Your drunken brain registered his hand on your waist as he stood behind you. 

“Thanks,” You smiled over your shoulder at him, turning to face him.  He didn’t move his hand.  You could feel his eyes raking your body, taking in the curves your tight black dress gave you.  Your smile grew when you thought you could see his cheeks darken.

“Vis?  What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” He said quickly dropping his hand and walking away from you.

“Come on Vis, you can talk to me.”

“I think it would upset you.” He came to a halt behind the counter across from you, pressing his red hands on the now gleaming surface.

“Well, now my interest is certainly peaked.”

“I was thinking about you, and,” He swallowed hard, you had never seen him flustered before, “ ** _My thoughts about you are inappropriate_**.”

His confession excited your alcohol soaked brain. You had a sudden picture in your head of him taking you right then and there on the countertop, your little black dress pushed up around your waist.

“Y/N?” His voice was full of concern.

“I am kind of having inappropriate thoughts about you too.”

“Really?”  His eyes lit up.

You leaned over so your cleavage became more obvious, grinning up at him, “Yes, and I think we should go up to my room now.”

For once Vision was at a loss for words.


End file.
